


Distraction

by mahpudres



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connverse bomb, F/M, what happens after i am my monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahpudres/pseuds/mahpudres
Summary: Steven has been very distracted lately, Connie wants to help him
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe
Kudos: 9





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic, so I'm sorry if it gets bad, constructive criticism is welcome

Connie was sitting on Steven's bed with her back against the wall, reading a book to distract a little.   
\- "Where is he, he went to drink water and didn't go back to his room ...." She flipped a page from her book - "The way he is now, he must be cooling his head or freaking out again" 

When a door is slammed and weak, Steven opens a door and enters his room with a slightly bowed head and faces Connie. - "Hm .... Why did it take so long?" Connie asked Steven as she closed her book and looked at him. 

Steven sits on the edge of his bed while looking down. - "I don't know, I went to drink water and ended up getting lost in my thoughts." Connie got closer to him. - "Oh yes, I understand .... but I forgot about it and come and lie down here, get down a little Steven" She said while going back to lean against the wall of her bed again. - "Ok ..." Steven replies, while I was close to her and finding a wall next to her. 

Steven gets a little closer to Connie and gives him a kiss on the cheek. A silence spreads over the room, but it is interrupted by Connie. - "Hey ... What is it?" She said with a small pink flush on her cheeks. - "Nothing, I just .... I felt like doing that." Steven lays his head on Connie's shoulder and holds his hand. 

\- "Heeey .... is doing really well these days." Connie raised her hand to Steven's head and patted it there, giving it back or kissing it that he had given her on the cheek. - "Um ..." A pink flush spreads over Steven's cheek. - "Maybe I really am ..." He lifted his head from Connie's shoulder and sat in front of her, looking into her eyes. 

Connie looked at him a little confused. - "What's it?" 

He looked away. - "N-nothing ..." 

\- "Steven ...." She approached him. 

\- "I just .... I think you're very beautiful, Connie" A comment on the subject spreads over Steven's cheeks. 

Connie has no reaction, and then laughs. - "Pfff, stop it Steven." 

\- "But seriously, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, besides being pretty, you are intelligent, super protective, strong and .... or Love of my life." He embodies becoming more and more red. - "I'm lucky to have you in my life, Connie". 

It was completely red. - "Ah, Steven, you are so cute". 

\- "Heeey, don't say that because I'm not cute ...." He looks away. 

She approaches him and looks at him smiling. - "I love you Steven ..." Soon she realized that their faces were very close to one another, the two were left with nothing to say to each other, but Connie soon either took her by surprise with a soft kiss on her lips. 

Steven is totally unresponsive, so he continues the kiss, everything was so hot and surreal for Steven, his first kiss was happening at that moment and still with the person he loved most, Connie Maheswaran. 

Connie broke the kiss so she could breathe, she was panting as she looked at Steven and Steven looked at her. - "I love you too, Connie." 

Steven has hugged him, now he was sure that his feelings were for Connie it was true, since he was a child he is sure he wanted to be with Connie, Connie is also sure of his feelings for Steven, They both loved each other and that's what matters . 


End file.
